Opel 40PS
The 40PS was a small family car produced by the luxury carmaker German Opel from 1905 to 1909. In 1903, the Opel launching the 20/22 PS began in the field of luxury cars, the following year expanded its presence in this area by proposing the 30/32 PS higher level, and in 1905 launched the first of the two models that went on to form a small family of luxury cars, as well as versions of top of the range luxury Opel during the second half of the year 900. The 35/40 PS The first of these two models to be introduced was the 35/40 PS, a car that the launch was not only the top-end luxury Opel, but also more generally on top of the full range of Opel. Only by starting from the following year, with the advent of even more exclusive 45/50 PS belongs to group of great luxury, the 35/40 PS assumed the role of "deputy" top of the range. True to the particular architecture to motoring cylinders coupled, even in the case of the 35/40 PS, as already in some models presented shortly before, the Opel used a 4-cylinder equipped with this type of architecture. The displacement was well 6872 cm ³. The engine had a head in cast iron and a base alloy of aluminum . The distribution was side valves, but not on only one side of the engine, but on both. Almost inevitable, therefore, that such valves should be operated by two camshafts, one for each side, and in fact you chose this solution. The power of this engine was maximum of 40 hp at 1500 rev / min. Even the transmission, always with cardan shaft, proposed a new solution of the clutch metal cone. The exchange rate was four-speed. The chassis was a platform made of sheet steel, reinforced with elements in wood. The suspensions were rigid axle with semi-elliptic leaf springs. The braking system proposed another interesting solution, consisting of the brakes, always acting on the transmission, as in most of the cars at the time, but with an additional cooling system water. Proposal both as singles and as double- phaeton, as well as a limousine, the 35/40 PS was produced until the end of 1906. The 25/40 PS At the beginning of 1907, instead of the 35/40 PS was launched the 25/40 PS, which proposed several new features. First, the engine was renewed and was reduced by reducing the displacement l bore of cylinders: as a result we got a displacement of 6334 cm ³, but the power remained unchanged at 40 hp: this allowed to contain fuel consumption. The architecture of the engine remained the same instead of the previous model. Identical to the 35/40 PS was also the pattern of transmission, while there were obvious differences in chassis section level: the 25/40 PS was born in fact, no longer on a steel platform structure, but a structure of longitudinal and transverse members. Even the braking system proposed a particularity, consisting of a double pedal: one for the brake acting on the gearbox and one for the brake acting on the rear wheels, the more the brake lever by hand, always on the rear axle. Unchanged, however, the suspension layout. The 25/40 PS was also given with a greater number of body variants: removed the configuration single-phaeton, but you could opt for a double or even a triple-phaeton, in three rows of seats. Besides, they were also available limousine coachwork, landaulet and coupe. The 25/40 PS was removed from production in late 1909. Category:Opel